


Not So Many Clothes

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, less is more. And manners are always appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Many Clothes

“Greg, do you want to see me naked?”

Greg froze at the question, body stiff next to Mycroft on the small bed. “What do you mean? I mean, of course I do, but if you're not ready, or don't want to-”

Mycroft put a finger to Greg's lips, hushing the other boy. He laughed, pressing his lips to Greg's cheeks. “Was only asking, because you never do. You aren't shy about yourself, but you've never asked me to. It's sweet, really, letting me get dressed without you looking. I was just... Nervous, I guess. I know you like me in my suits, but...” He paused,, hands going to the bottom of Greg's cotton tee.

“If I take off yours, will you take off mine?” Mycroft's face was flushed as he waited for Greg's response.

It took a moment for Greg to get his arms working again after the shock of the offer. “Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that. More than a lot.” He knew his heart rate was up, his face probably flushed and God only knew what other signs there were Mycroft was reading right now. His hands fumbled a bit with Mycroft's button as the tee was slowly drawn up his torso, a shudder going down his spine as Mycroft's hands came to rest on his chest, palms applying light pressure to his nipples.

“'m not going to last, Mycroft. I mean-”

“I know what you mean, Greg.” The younger boy's breathing was heavy as he tugged the shirt over Greg's head. “Can we.. grind?” the word was awkward coming from Mycroft's lips, but that didn't stop the fire flowing down Greg's spine. 

“Anything. Christ. Anything.” he murmured, finally shirtless, pushing Mycroft's off his shoulders as the other boy moved to straddle him, leaning to lock their lips before it was too late, before it was all over in a sticky mess. Which it would be soon enough, he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Strip by Adam Ant.


End file.
